


Every Rose and So On...

by what_immortal



Series: Tumblr Imagine Requests [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: waywardfangir1 requested a fic for he and Castiel, this is the result





	Every Rose and So On...

Sorry for the delay in writing your request, but I hope you like this, I kind of just did my own thing with it…..

No smut this time but maybe for my next one :)

You flopped on your bed after another long night of work. Starring at the ceiling of your bedroom you did what you normally did, played with your necklace tracing your hand over the golden flower and thorns. As you toyed with it you pondered why you were stuck in a dead end job, in this bum fuck town, having to deal with stupid ass people.  It wasn’t like you didn’t have anything going for you, you were good looking, educated, and although your size might give it away, could kick ass with the best of em. So why in god’s name were you stuck here catering to the general public? As you lay there your (y/e/c) eyes starting to flutter closed from exhaustion you thought back on the only exciting thing that had happened in this town in years. A murder had happened on the old campus, and the actually FBI were here to investigate.   
  
You smiled lazily as you thought back on the two men that had questioned you while you were working. One outrageously tall with the most piercing green eyes and cocky smile you had ever seen. The second one seemed a little out of place with his long trench coat and confused blue gaze. They had both been very sweet during the questions, and the green eyed agent had even flirted with you a little. You couldn’t stop thinking about them as you lay in your bed becoming more and more roused as you thought back on their mouths, eyes, hair; god they had been so…so…perfect. So of course with your luck, right as you were about to drift off into dreamland thinking of the men you heard a large thump come from downstairs.

At first you thought it might be a tree brushing up against the house, or a stray animal but when you heard two more thumps, these ones sounding closer you realized someone was in your house. You grabbed the bat from under your bed and made your way downstairs. You were slowly making your way down the stairs leading to the table that had your phone on it when you suddenly heard someone whispering. You had almost reached the bottom of the stairs when you peeked your head around the wall to notice not one, but two tall someone’s whispering in the dark.

“I’m telling you, all the signs point to this house.” One of the men whispered in a very deep timbre.

“I believe you are mistaken Dean.” The other one, ‘not Dean’ said.

“Cas, man, I’m telling you it has to be here.” The one called Dean said.

Pulling your eyes from the two mean you looked frantically for your phone and noticed it at the end table at the bottom of the stairs you were standing on. As you walked down the last two steps you heard a loud creak and cursed yourself for not remembering the last set of stairs creaked underfoot. The two men’s eyes shot up to you one illuminating you in the beam of his flashlight. You tried not to panic as the very big, very tall, just very…very…men looked at you.

“I…I’ve called the cops” you squeaked “they’ll be here any minute”

“Ma’am there is no reason to be scared.” The taller one said as he started to step toward you.

You raised the bat you had in your hand and he paused.

“Listen, we’re FBI, we are searching this house…”

“Yeah because the FBI breaks into a house unannounced” You yelled getting more and more nervous.

“I want you to stay calm ok” ‘Dean” said as he walked even closer to you “I’m just going to turn on the light and show you my badge”

As he flicked on the light your eyes shut against the brightness and Dean used this as his advantage to grab the bat from you and grab you around your waist to keep you from flailing. You were about to yell when the other man, Cas, stepped forward covering you mouth with his hand.

 “Stay calm” He said “we are no here to hurt you.”

You felt your body going lax although your mind protested and was screaming at you to move. You recognized the two men from earlier when they had questioned you, but that did little to calm your growing fear. If they were really cops they wouldn’t have broken into your home, they wouldn’t be holding you so tight right now, they wouldn’t…Your panic reached an all-time high when Cas stepped even closer to you practically cocooning your body in between his and Dean’s. Suddenly, both men were thrown away from you. You looked on stunned as Dean was held against the wall behind you and Cas on the floor a few feet away from your front. You looked around shocked. “What…what…what the hell is going on” You yelled, and with your yell you dishes began to rattle in their cupboards.

 “You need to stay calm” Cas said trying to get up

“No” you screamed as Cas looked like he was shoved back to the floor.

“(Y/N) listen to me, I know this is going to sound crazy, but you are causing all of this.” Dean said

You looked back at him and clutching your necklace tight you shook your head scared as the house started to shake.

“Listen, in the past week or so odd things keep happening to you, your feeling more depressed than usual, more angry, and bad things keep happening around you more and more, am I right.”

“How, how did you…”

“Look I know you’re scared, but we are here to help I swear.” Dean’s green eyes pleaded with yours as the house shook even harder causing several of your dishes and other items to crash to the floor shattering.

“Make it stop please” You looked at him begging with him as you clutched your necklace tighter in your hand.

“Just calm down, and step towards me ok everything is going to be alright.”

Dean was finally able to move a little the more you tried to calm yourself. He held his hand out to you as you stepped closer. As you reached his arms he hugged you tightly with one arm and tore your necklace off with his other. You were about to yell a protest when he tossed the necklace to Cas who in a blinding light, melted it in his hands.

All of a sudden the lights stopped flickering, the house stopped shaking and everything was quiet. Dean still clutched you tightly to his chest and you were thankful for it, you didn’t think you could stand on your own right now.

“What just happened?” You whispered into his chest.

Dean just rubbed his large warm hand up and down you back looking at Cas.

“Maybe you should sit down” Cas said.

Dean led you over to your couch, and nestled you in between him and Cas as they explained everything. The store you had bought the necklace from was actually owned by a witch that they had been tracking for some time. She would go from town to town selling cursed objects to an unsuspecting women that would slowly make it so whoever wore the necklace gathered enough negative energy around them to destroy their lives, as well as the lives of the people in the town. You took this in dumbstruck at the idea, but accepting it none the less seeing the disastrous results around your home.

Dean and Cas stayed with you the rest of the night, making sure you were ok; calming you when you got scared or worried again. The took you to your bed, and you eventually fell asleep between their warm bodies noticing as your eyes drifted closed how they held hands over you.  
  
You woke early the next day feeling chilled. You glanced around your bedroom, and not seeing Cas or Dean ran back downstairs. Everything was as you left it when you first came home from work. Nothing was broken, no cabinets destroyed, nothing to say either man or even had ever been here.

You began to believe you had dreamed everything, reaching up to toy with you necklace you realized it was different. You walked over to you mirror and noticed that instead of the golden rose and thorns that you had been wearing, you now wore a silver necklace with wings hanging from it. Looking back around the house you saw a piece of paper taped to your door. In scribbled handwriting it said ‘Sorry to leave you, sweet dreams’ and underneath that in a far more elegant scrawl it said ‘do not lose confidence, spread your wings.’

Clutching the necklace and letter tightly you smiled and ran upstairs. You figured if you could survive last night you could survive anything, and set about to start a new life out of this town.


End file.
